This state of the art is described in DE 3,409,987 -C2- in conjunction with EP 0,045,230 -B1-. Both documents disclose steering columns, in which the tilt of the steering wheel is adjustable, and the position set can be locked. Even though this is done by positive-locking engagement of toothed segments provided on both housing parts in the arrangement according to DE 34,09,987 -C2-, EP 0,045,230 -B1- discloses, in contrast, a clamping device for the frictionally engaged locking of the position set, as is known from other documents as well, which pertain only to height-adjustable steering columns. As a difference from the type affected by the present invention, EP 0,045,230-B1-disclosures the linkage of a steering column head housing directly to the body, so that the steering shaft under the universal joint is also displaced during the adjustment of the tilt of the steering wheel. Therefore, this solution does not meet the needs in terms of comfort. This document also discloses a clamping device consisting of a bundle of plates arranged in a laminar manner with a clamp bolt extending through them with a screw connection that can be actuated manually, wherein the plates are alternatingly fastened to the head housing and to a body part.
Motor vehicles are increasingly equipped with an air bag in the steering wheel, which is explosively inflated by control members in the case of a frontal impact of the vehicle, and forms a cushion for the upper body of the driver of the vehicle. However, the desired effect is achieved only if the steering column is arranged with its central longitudinal axis at a defined tilt angle in the vehicle, so that the air bag will expand between the body of the vehicle driver, which is being thrown in the forward direction, and the steering wheel. Safety devices consisting of an inflatable air bag are ineffective in vehicles with steering columns arranged very steeply.